Generally speaking, it is desired to be able to fabricate semiconductor device layers having improved operational and durability characteristics. Such characteristics may be closely tied to device current flow characteristics. In the case of memories that store charge, for example, dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) and flash memory, charge leakage over time can render cell contents unreliable. With other forms of memory, including multi-state (i.e., “multistable”) forms such as resistive RAM (“ReRAM”), magnetic RAM (“MRAM”), phase change and other similar technologies, it is generally desired to have low power devices where logic state can be detected by sensing current flow, where there is large separation between magnitude of current flow associated with each state.
A need exists for methods for creating semiconductor devices having improved electrical characteristics, particularly in terms of leakage current, “off” current or ratio between current draws associated with sensing the various states of multistable materials. The present invention addresses these needs, and provides further, related advantages.